


Running to the Stars (Waiting for You)

by ShadowsAtNight



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Good Peter, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsAtNight/pseuds/ShadowsAtNight
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be there, but he was. Juno couldn't have imagined this if he'd tried, and make no mistake that's all he'd been imagining but never ever was this the way he pictured it going down.And he is so glad.





	Running to the Stars (Waiting for You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! They wouldn't let me add fun tags cause I'm publishing on my phone :( Hope you enjoy this!!!! Sorry for my spelling and grammar!!!! I DON'T OWN THE PENUMBRA PODCAST OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!! Hope you enjoy! Have a wonderful day/night!!!! :)
> 
> (For those on tumbler, if you see this story there is okay I'm the author and is my tumbler account, also to those people Congrats!!! You found my tumbler ... One of them anyway :O )

I hadn't expected to see him standing there like that. I hadn't expected to see him. Peter Nureyev, the captor of my dreams and thief of my heart. It had been so long and my chest ached.

I wanted to shake my head at him as he lounged against his, well technically Jets', but you know, his ridiculously bright green car, all while dressed in a suit that no one else would have been able to pull off but him.

“Hello Juno”

And didn't that just send my heart stuttering. I wanted to run, in which direction I wasn't sure. Half of me wanted to run into his arms and kiss him like he'd never been kissed before so I could somehow show him how bad a screwed up. How bad I missed him every day, every second. As if a kiss could somehow impart all the things I wanted to say and all the things I couldn't, all the regret all the hope and sadness and fear and love, so much love.

The other part of me screamed to turn tail and run. Because even if I'm doing better, even if now I could run to the stars with him, he didn't deserve that misery. He didn't deserve to have to put up with seeing the reminder of his mistake everyday. Because I hurt him and wounds like that? They take a while to heal. Sometimes forever. As I watched him I felt it setting in my guy, the feeling of hopelessness.

And then he began to move. All smooth and flowing all swinging hips and hand though hair with that devilish fox smile that turned my insides. Since I couldn't run I froze.

I froze as he walked through the red Martian sand I knew so well and that he somehow managed to redefined with every step. I froze as he pushed his sun glasses back and looked at me with those nebulas of eyes. I froze as he stood before me and cupped my face so gently in his hand.

All I could do was stare and think of all those cases where I wanted him by my side, or all those times when I wanted to call him just to tell him about the funny thing Rita had found or about a stupid a client had done. Or all those moments where I just wanted to curl up next to him while holding his hand.

I didn't notice the tear that escaped my eye until his smile turned sad as his thumb caught it.

I didn't notice a second had joined the first until he softly whispered, "oh, Juno."

I don't know what I expected when I joined Jet to leave Mars, but this was not it. But the best of all the unexpected surprises was yet to come.

"My Dear Detective, I'm so glad you made it Juno, once I woke up alone I knew it would take more then one night before you were ready to run to the stars. But I always knew you would," and as he spoke I knew those words were just for me. "And Juno," he tilted my head slightly just to makes sure I was looking into his eye so that I could see the truth in his Saturn rings, "I had complete faith in you. I had complete faith that you would run to the stars and now here you are. And Juno, I promised myself that morning that when you ran to the stars I'd come find you and show you the galaxy myself. Just like we had planned."

And what was I supposed to say to that? What was I supposed to do when the most beautiful man in the galaxy was cupping my face and saying he'd waited for me and would have kept waiting for me so we could explore the universe together.

Finally I moved. Unlike all those streams would like you to believe, I didn't kiss him rather I hugged him. I hugged him and breathed in his scent, the same scent that had haunted my office for weeks it's absence causing more pain then it's presence. And I sobbed. I felt him wrap his arms around me and smooth my hair, I felt as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"It's okay Juno, it's okay. You have us now. You have me."

Even though it felt too easy I couldn't help the feeling that started brewing in my bones. Because for the first time in a long time it felt like everything would be okay. I don't know if it was because I was finally leaving Mars and all its beautiful toxicity or because I was in his arms. But I had never felt so certain in a decision before.

I held on a little bit tighter because maybe if he was around that feeling would say longer. Maybe it wouldn't be gone in 5 seconds and maybe I could see the stars with him. It was unexpected, but I'd never been more grateful in my life, except maybe to Rita.

We still had things to talk about, things to work out but now I was going to drink cocktails on Neptune and steal paintings on the outer rim all with Peter Nureyev. Everything was perfect and not a soul could stop me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed!!!!! Feel free to leave kudos and comments provided they are kind and or constructive as I always enjoy reading said comments and receiving kudos!!!! Thank you again!!!! Have a brilliant day/night!!!!!


End file.
